


Jazz Club Dates

by Ninetailsgirl94



Series: My Songs Know What You Did In the Metaverse [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: I hope everyone is in character or close to character., I like the idea of Minato being Akechi's VRA, I wanted to include the Arisato twins but we just get Minato, Jazz Clubs, Kisses, Minato's a very lazy attendant, Other, SoftGoroweek (Really late!), Sugar Daddy Akechi?, Velvet Room Attendant Arisato Minato, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94/pseuds/Ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Akechi loves jazz clubs, and if he was turning over a new leaf on this new life given to him by the Arisato twins well, he planned on making it worth it. Hence the reason he decided to take time to invite each member of the Phantom Thieves to his favorite little hideaway during the weekends.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Arisato Minato, Akechi Goro & Yuuki Makoto, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kaminari Denki (Implied), Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 3 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: My Songs Know What You Did In the Metaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758964
Kudos: 5





	Jazz Club Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic was meant for SoftGoroweek back in July! I had put the doc in a different folder when I was moving stuff and randomly found it, so here it is! I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I use Grammarly. I did end up re-writing some stuff. I hope it all works out in the end,

**Ann**

The first member he invited wasn’t someone he would have considered to be his first choice. Takamaki Ann was a person everyone thought to be “easy” because of her exotic looks. She was half Japanese and half American, so it was safe to assume she took after the American side of things. Instead, she was the opposite, she would snap at anyone who stared at her chest or waist for too long. Her date mates were no exception to this.

To others, it appeared as if Ann was a snobbish girl who only cared about her appearance, but to everyone who knew her. She was the sweetest and kindest girl he knew. She stood up for herself and her friends. She was easily embarrassed, and if you pushed her buttons the wrong way, she had a punch that could make a pro-boxer jealous. That was something Akechi learned the hard way during a date with Ann, Shiho, and Kaminari. It would have been a funny story to tell at a later time if she didn't hit him right between the ribs.

Now they sat in the Jazz club, space between the two as they enjoyed their drinks. Ann talked about her part-time job, how Shiho was doing in her new school, and the next time she planned to take Kaminari shopping for new clothes.

“They haven’t had any villain attacks lately, that’s usually a good sign that things are calming down, right?”

“Maybe.” Akechi agreed, leaning back in his seat to watch her.

Ann had a habit of twirling her long puffy hair between her fingers when she worried about her friends. That was something Akechi was still trying to figure out himself. He knows for a fact he would be upset If anything happened to the Phantom Thieves and even the students at UA. He’s certainly grown close to the members at the Armed Detective Agency as well. They didn’t seem to care if he had a sadistic streak, oddly enough they encouraged it!

“Well, they’re third-years now. They put themselves in dangerous situations all the time. Hell, even we’ve been putting ourselves in those situations a lot with our Phantom Thieves work.”

“We know the risk, just like they do.” Akechi points out. “we’ve all gotten stronger since last year.”

Ann nods with a bright smile, “you’re right! Okay, so let’s continue to get stronger and support our partners so they can get stronger as well!”

He chuckles and agreed, with a glance at the time Akechi concluded that it is time to leave. “Shall I take you home?”

“Please,” she replied.

The train ride home was mostly empty, save for a few who were either on their way home from a hard day’s work, or on their way to clock in. All seemed harmless, but it still had Ann staying close to his side throughout the ride.

"Being on the train late at night always scared me, you never know what kind of perverts are out there. My fears changed after we explored Mementoes and Palaces though, so it's not so bad now. I can also defend myself from Perverts on my own! I just..."

"Like to have someone you can be close to, so the perverts stay at bay?"

"Exactly!"

“You are an assertive person when you choose to be. Carmen helps with that.”

Ann laughed and nods in agreement. “That’s so true.”

Ann lived alone; she had a nanny who watched her while her parents were out of the country for business. Certain nights her nanny had off, tonight just so happened to be one of night. The two stood outside the door to her apartment, she had a bashful smile on her face as she looked up at him.

“Thank you for inviting me out tonight. It was nice just talking and enjoy the music.”

“Don't thank me, I just...want to get used to this dynamic and be more involved.”

“Well, I think you are doing a wonderful job.” She took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

It tasted like the fruity drink she had earlier, something he won’t complain about. Sadly, it ended far too quickly.

“I would invite you in, but um. I'm not ready for that just yet.” She admits.

“I understand,” and he did. She was harassed for stuff like that and he didn’t want to add to that harassment.

“Goodnight Akechi.”

“Goodnight Takamaki.”

**Ryuji**

Sakamoto Ryuji was someone he thought he would find to be an annoying person to spend an evening alone with, but he was surprised to see he enjoyed it. Ryuji was the type of person to have a bunch of built-up nervous energy, Akechi figured it was because of his quirk and Persona dealt with electricity.

The bottle-blond used to spend his waste his energy on track and cross-country, but with his leg the way it was, he couldn’t do that often. The fact the blond had been kicked out of the hero course at his school did not help with his pent-up energy. Perhaps a rock concert would have been better choice than a Jazz club?

“Why did you invite me?” Ryuji asked after their drinks arrived.

“I thought it would be nice, but I am realizing we should have gone someplace where we could let out your energy instead of this.”

“N-no…this is nice.” Ryuji said, “I mean, being here with you. Sometimes an atmosphere like this helps calm me down.” He laughs, “electric quirk users usually have so much energy and everyone always throws us into active situations, but man sometimes I just want to be in a place where I can just vibe, you know?”

He didn’t know, but he said he did anyways.

They decided not to speak that much during their time, they just choose to listen to the music that played. Now and again Ryuji would ask Akechi how things were doing. It was…nice to have someone ask him questions like this because they truly wanted to know and not because it was easy small talk.

When it was time to return home, Ryuji shifted from one foot to another and scratched at the back of his head.

“This was a date, right?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

“I do!” Ryuji blurted and cleared his throat, face red with embarrassed as he tries again, “I do,” in a calmer voice. “After dates, you usually invite the person in for tea, right? My mom's home so no funny business.”

Akechi laughed, “I swear, no funny business will happen, I doubt you can keep quiet anyway.”

The way Ryuji's face lite up made Akechi laugh harder. He felt bad for teasing the blond, but it was fun and he couldn’t seem to help himself. He leaned closer to Ryuji, just so their faces were inches apart, he watches as the blond fidgets with his hands. His eyes looked from Akechi's eyes to his lips and back before he closed his eyes.

Akechi pressed a small kiss to Ryuji's lips and pulled back, “how about we call that a taste of what’s to come in the future? Shall we go inside? I want tea and sweets!”

Ryuji groaned and muttered something along the lines of, “another Ann.”

**Haru**

Okumura Haru, the heiress to Okumura Foods, the girl whose father he had killed just last year. The girl who had no right to forgive him for everything he's done to her and yet, with baby steps she's opening herself up to him. Akechi believes this was the first time they've gone out together without another Phantom Thief or a 3-A member with them. Usually she made it a point to invite one of their other date mates to attend business dinners with her. He's surprised she agreed to this date to begin with. He decided he's going to make this date worth it for her.

“This is a lovely little place.” Haru said, “Akira-Kun brought me a couple of months ago. I’ve been meaning to return. So, I am glad you invited me. I’ve been meaning to spend some time alone with you!” She giggled.

“If I had known Akira brought you here, I would have found another place, but since you want to be here. I suppose it works out for us both.”

Haru played with the straw in her drink as she watched Akechi.

“Do you blame yourself for what happened to my father?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you blame yourself for my father’s death?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m the one who killed him?”

Haru took his hand and brought it up to her lips, she kissed his gloved fingers and offered a smile.

"While I know you are the one who killed my father, I also understand that you were ordered to do it." She spoke took a sip of her drink, "however, if you truly feel bad, you could always repay me for it in certain ways.”

"I'll keep that in mind." Akechi agreed to the repayment, unaware of what it would be, but if it was anything to make Haru feel better, he will do it.

They left the club once they finished their drinks. Haru held onto his arm with an innocent smile on her face. He should have known not to trust that smile of hers, logically he knows this was the smile Noir wore on her face before her sadistic side came to play. He should have known that the innocent invite inside would be anything but innocent.

Akechi walked in with the thought of receiving tea and maybe some sweets, but he left that morning as a slightly different man than when he walked in.

**Sumire**

Sumire was the fourth person Akechi asked out. The young redhead was still a bit nervous around Akechi. He didn’t blame her. Ryuji and Kaminari liked to call Akechi Feral, and his screen name in their group chat was even “Feral on Main” it’s only natural Sumire would treat him as such.

“I won’t bite you…unless you ask…no? Not the right thing to say?”

That made Sumire laugh, she covered her mouth and apologized.

“I’m sorry Akechi-San, it's just… you’re like a completely different person right now! I’m used to the polite Akechi-San, which appears on TV for the Agency and his detective work. This is different though; this is a goofy flirty persona who is…maybe a tad bit nervous?”

“Is that bad?” Akechi asked, “I am still trying to figure out this whole “polyamory” relationship thing.”

Sumire nods in agreement, “I came into this relationship just by dating Futaba-Senpai, now we’re all in this…even members of the hero course in UA. How did that happen?”

“I think it is because Sakamoto and Takamaki reconnected with a friend who’s in the course and one thing led to another and here we are.”

“I see.”

“You don’t.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t.”

Akechi laughed and told her not to worry about it.

“I won’t force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with.” He tells her. “at the end of the date I’ll take you home to make sure you are safe. After that, we could text until someone falls asleep. I could send you pictures of the Phantom Ferret or…Yusuke’s…tarantulas.” He shuttered at the mention of the Ts.

“Phantom Ferret yes, tarantulas, no thank you.”

“Oh, thank god.”

They shared a look before they laughed. At least that’s something they could agree on, they were not fans of spiders.

Sumire relaxed enough to start random conversations with Akechi, she spoke of practice, how much she missed her sister, and even what it was like during her routines. Akechi was impressed she was willing to express all of this to him. He had been under the impression she only spoke with him because they were a part of the group and she felt obligated to speak or spend time with him. It was starting to feel like she wanted to be a part of this relationship with him as well.

“Oh no! Look at the time! It’s getting late and I have an early practice!”

“Let me take you home.” He says, standing up and offering her his hand.

Sumire hesitated for a bit before she accepted the hand offered to her. They left the club with small nods to the man behind the counter. Akechi wondered if the man thought he was cheating on the others. Eh, it didn’t matter to him, he was pleased they were giving him a chance to begin with.

Sumire's father greeted them at the door. He let Sumire in and gave Akechi a warning look as if to tell Akechi not to get any funny ideas.

**Makoto**

Makoto asked Akechi to the jazz club the following week, she claimed it was because she wanted to speak with him, the fact of the matter is, Makoto just wanted to go out with him next.

“I heard from Ann, Ryuji, and Haru that you were taking everyone to the Jazz club, and I was tired of waiting.”

A typical Niijima reaction, take matters into your own hands.

“I must apologize for making you wait.” He put on a flirty smile, “perhaps my goal was to make you wait so that you come demanding my attention.”

“That sounds like something you would do, Mr. Detective Prince.”

“You flatter me.” He says. “a jazz club does feel like it’s your style,” he looked around. “Have you been here before?”

“Sis invited me here once. She said I should come here with my partner.”

“I see, so I was the partner that you invite?”

“Why not? Originally Akira or Haru was top on my list of people to invite, but you have somehow worked your way up there. You should be pleased with yourself. Weaseling your way to the top.”

“I did it by doing nothing at all.” He laughed.

“Without doing anything.” She agreed, “I think it because I’m still playing by the ‘keep your friends close, but enemies closer’ rules.” 

“I’m offended by this.” He frowns, “I don’t deserve the ‘enemy’ treatment, do I?”

“Maybe.” She took slow sips of her drink and winked. “I’m waiting for you to prove me wrong. Goro-Kun.”

Oh, he didn’t think this is how the night was going to end, yet here they were, Niijima Makoto, the Queen of their group has issued a challenge and if there was something Akechi didn’t do. It was turning down a challenge.

Akechi didn't wait until they were at Makoto's doorstep to kiss her. He stopped the girl the moment they exited the club. He grabbed Makoto's chin, angling her face up towards him and kissed her then and there. He intended for it to be a small kiss that embarrassed her. Instead she made it a point to take control the moment he broke the kiss. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and dragged him back, deepening the kiss almost immediately. They received a few whistles from a few people passing by, others decided to simply ignore them.

Makoto pulled away first, her face red as she tried to catch her breath. This was something the good girl wouldn’t normally do. Yet here she was, making out with her “enemy" in public. He found himself laughing at the humor of the situation.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“To the station is fine.” She says, fixing the wrinkles out of her clothes as the two walked.

Akechi offered his hand and was pleased when She accepted it.

**Futaba**

Let it be known that Sakura Futaba was a gremlin, one who has been a pain in his side since her Medjed day. Now here he was, taking her on a date to the Jazz club. Which was…interested? She laughed at the displeased face Akechi made every time she spoke over the music and made references that Akechi didn’t understand.

“I know, you are a featherman type of man, right? So, should we talk about that? I heard from a certain Inari that you have a signed photograph with Takeba Yukari! Share the deets!”

That photograph was one of the most precious treasures in his life. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Futaba near it. Even if it killed him, which it might, considering he was dealing with a hacker.

Instead, he did the next best thing, “you know, from what I remember, Takeba-San used to date Yusuke's sister back in high school, so if you play your cards right, you might be able to meet her."

Futaba let out a gasp, “seriously?”

“Dazai-San was her junior, why don’t you ask him as well?”

“I will! Just you wait.”

He nods along as she messaged Dazai, a thought must have occurred to her that it is rude to be on her phone while on a date. She pocketed her electronic device and turned her attention to him.

“What is she like?”

“She’s a polite person.” He said, “she didn’t speak much about her personal life, but she answered any questions she could about her character and what happened in past seasons.”

Futaba listened with such intensity that Akechi felt nervous with her as his audience, which was a weird thought. He’s been on live television plenty of times, this shouldn’t worry him.

“Okay, change of subject! Who was the first person you ever asked out?”

“You know this question.” He frowned.

“Hehe, that’s true, now answer the question!”

“Yusuke was the first person I asked out. It ended in me being rejected because Madarame didn’t want his student to get distracted from his work.”

“What did you like about Inari?”

“We were similar…why are you asking me about Yusuke and not yourself?”

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say about me.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow, “the thing I like about you is how smart you are,” he says, “you are chaotic in your way and have a kind heart even though you try to hide it behind cryptic humor. You provide the best support in our battles that I’m not afraid to let my guard down.”

Futaba’s face was as bright as Christmas lights and grew brighter with each praise he gave her.

“S-shut up! I don’t want to hear such things!” she covered her ears and tried to hide in her hoodie.

Akechi grasped her hands and gently moved them away so he can look at her.

“I’m sorry, I’m choosing to speak the truth and nothing but the truth.”

Her forehead connected with his nose. He fell out of his seat, causing people around them to gasp in surprise.

Futaba panicked and apologized to him, “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed. “c-come on. Let’s go home! I’ll get Inari to put ice on it.”

She led him to the train station and made sure he was fine until they reached his flat. Yusuke got ice and scolded the two for doing something stupid in public.

Closer to the time for the trains to stop, Yusuke said he would take Futaba home, but Akechi needed to do something first.

“Futaba!”

“Y-yes?”

He placed his hand on her head and watched as her face turn red again. She would have fainted if it wasn’t for Yusuke catching her and dragging her away.

**Akira**

Why did Akechi bring Akira to the Jazz club and think it would end up going the same way as the other dates? Kurusu Akira made it a goal to be a tease throughout the whole date just to spite Akechi!

He would purposely drink in what Akechi assumed was a “seductive” manner, he batted his eyelashes often and would make crude jesters just to set Akechi off.

He had half his mind to drag Akira out of the club and make him regret the little act he’s done. Another part of him let Akira be. He wasn’t about to let the raven-haired boy win and get what he wants. He will make Akira wait.

“You are being calm today.” Akira points out, “aren’t you tired of that? Don’t you just want to go apeshit?”

“I rather not get kicked out of my favorite club.”

“I guess,” Akira had ditched the glasses today and the Mona bag was missing. Akechi assumed Akira dropped it off at one of the other places. Maybe Mona’s with Haru tonight?

“It seems I’ve invited you to the jazz club during a live performance.” Akechi hums as he motioned towards the singer who took the mic. A lovely older woman began to sing.

The two relaxed and listened to the calming atmosphere the singer was creating. It was so calm that Akechi began to question what Akira had planned in that devilish head of his. Was Joker the one doing the planning or Akira? Would whatever the other boy had planned get them kick out of his favorite club? These thoughts put him on edge and made Akechi hate their leader for never being open with his thoughts.

The way home Akira continued with bedroom eyes as they stood across from each other. Akira leaning against one of the doors while Akechi held onto the railing above him. Akechi broke out laughing as the doors opened and Akira fell back. He received a glare because of it.

“Come along Akira, let’s get you home.”

“Akechi! Akechi carry me!”

“You have two working legs,” Akechi replied.

He helped Akira up and dusted off his clothes. “There we go, isn’t that nice?”

Akira gave him a pout and followed beside him. They started at a slow pace at first before Akira tried to walk faster. Akechi took bigger steps, his hands leaving his pockets as the two began to pick up speed. It ended up being a race to Leblanc with both running into each other as Sojiro opened the café door. Morgana walked out, took one look at them before shaking his head and wandered off.

“Idiots.” He mumbles.

Sojiro rubbed at his head as he looked the two over for any injuries, “are you two alright?”

“Peachy.” Akira replied, rubbing his ass. “heading home?”

“I was about to yeah.” He gave Akira a look, “I’ll leave closing up to you.”

The boys watched as Sojiro left them be. Akira led Akechi inside and made him a cup of coffee. While Akira did that, Akechi got the chessboard out.

They played for a while before Akira invited Akechi up to his attic bedroom.

He left the next morning in a similar state as with Haru. He made sure to be out of the cafe before Sojiro opened for the day. Akira had a smug look on his face as he waved goodbye. He’ll accept any mockery Yusuke gives him for not returning home last night.

**Yusuke**

Yusuke loves visiting the Jazz club with Akechi. They’ve been visiting the place since Yusuke’s first year. He always tried something different each time and couldn’t decide which drink was his favorite.

The best part about this was that, he didn’t have to dance around Yusuke like the others, they knew each other well enough to know that they could sit in silence and still have a nice time. Yusuke always brought a sketch pad and would work on a piece while he leaned back in his chair and listened to the song that played.

_“Fly away, I’m ready for that scarlet Sky,_

_Without no sky, no doubt, no tears._

_For enough right? I’ve got it now.”_

Akechi watches as Yusuke closed his eyes and hummed along with the song. The Detective couldn’t help but think of Oda during the song. An odd thought to have, but a thought none-the-less.

“I have finished my piece.” Yusuke said, “would you like to get a bite to eat with me?”

“As long as it’s something sweet.”

Yusuke sent Akechi a warning look but agreed anyways.

There was no drop-off point between them like the others, Akechi unlocked the door and allowed Yusuke to enter first. The blue haired Kitsune removed his shoes and hung his coat up. Akechi did the same and took Yusuke's hand and pulled him closer. They shared a look; Yusuke offered a bashful smile because he leaned in and kissed Akechi.

They’ve shared over a dozen kisses over the three years they’ve been together, but it was always soft when they needed it to be. Only turning aggressive when one of them demanded it.

“Should we retire for the night?” Yusuke asked. His ears twitched in anticipation of what Akechi would answer with.

With a hum, Akechi nods and did his best to pick Yusuke up. He isn’t afraid to tell Yusuke he’s gained weight from the diet Makoto and Momo put Yusuke on last year. It was starting to get hard for Akechi to pick him up like this.

Long legs wrapped around his waist and finger’s tangled in his hair.

“Perhaps I should start carrying you to the bed?”

“I’m fine,” Akechi said, taking his time to walk toward their bed. He set the younger boy down and went back to kissing him.

The next morning, Akechi woke up to Yusuke struggling to wiggle free from his grip and complaining about how he was going to miss his train.

**Minato**

The one person Akechi never wanted to take to his Jazz club was one Arisato Minato. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed hanging out with Minato in the Velvet Café and letting the young attendant out for a couple of hours at a time was fine! He deserved it after being trapped as a seal for the past nine years. But this just felt weird.

“So, you bring your boyfriends and girlfriends here? That includes my little brother?”

Akechi glanced to the side and made a face, “yes.”

“Do you…woo them with this music and drinks? Is mine an alcoholic? I don’t know if I can get drunk as a resident of the Velvet Room but I sure as hell want to try.”

“They won’t let minors buy alcohol."

“You're like 19?”

“Legal drinking age is 20.”

“Weak.” Minato leaned back in his seat and pushed his hair out of his face. Only for it to fall back in it. He let out a sigh and muttered something about Yukari and hair clips.

“Why did you want to come here?”

Minato shrugged, the ashen blond ears on top his head were twitching slightly. Akechi wondered if it’s because he wasn’t used to the noise after being in silence for so long.

Minato wasn’t much of a talker, even in the velvet room when it's supposed to be his job to explain things to Akechi. Minato would half-ass it and spend his time asleep in one of the booths until Akechi woke him up and demand that he fuse something for him. If he didn’t swear to kill on this second chance, he would have tried to kill Minato a long time ago. He also didn’t want to be the one to tell Yusuke that he killed his brother.

“I’m not ready to go home,” Minato said as they left the club. “I want to see what music they have out now.”

Akechi smiled on the outside but was screaming on the inside, “okay.” He chooses to say.

He just had to keep his Attendant happy for a little while longer before he can go home and sleep for the case he has tomorrow.

They spent two hours looking around the music store. Minato stared at the same CD for ten minutes before he put it down, checked a few others out before going back to the first CD. It made the young Detective want to bang his head against the wall and scream, but no! He is soft and not feral! He will not yell at the man to hurry up, he will not! That is, until it was time to hurry the man up.

“Minato-San, the store closes in thirty-minutes. Please Hurry up!”

“I settled on this one.” He said. “buy it for me.”

“…”

“If you do, I’ll give you 50% discounts on personas.”

“….”

“Sold."

And that’s how Akechi ended up becoming Minato’s sugar daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things in this won't make sense right away, but I plan on adding them to the Chat fic and attempt to post separate stories in this fun little series. I hope I don't lose anyone's interest because of my poor style.
> 
> Originally I was going to create an OC to take Akechi's place as the killer for Wakaba and Okumura, but I figured it would just leave questions for everyone, so I removed it. I'll include said OC if I ever decide to post the story I have in mind. 
> 
> Song during the Yusuke date:  
> Scarlet Sky from the Bungo Stray Dogs season 2 OST: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf4bmlBxA14
> 
> Look me in the eyes and tell me Akechi Goro would not become a Sugar Daddy. I dare you! I really freaking dare you! He's going to somehow become the Sugar Daddy to all the Kitsune siblings in this bloody series! Watch!


End file.
